Engel oder Monster?
by sweetblackcherry
Summary: Gedanken über JeiFarfarello.
1. Wer ist er?

Engel oder Monster?  
Wer ist er?

Ein Engel  
schön, rein, unschuldig  
gefallen von den Himmelspforten, verstoßen von Seinesgleichen.  
blutbefleckt, mörderisch, verrückt  
Sehnend nach Rache, gepeinigt vom Wahn.  
Wissend seine Flügel auf ewig Verloren zu haben...

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Sehnend nach Liebe, träumend vom Glück,  
doch gefangen im Geiste eines Empathen.  
Verschleierte Augen, vernarbte Haut  
leere Gefühle  
Reuelos in seinem selbst, nicht Wissend was er wirklich tut.  
Ein kleiner Junge, strenggläubig und rein.  
Ein junger Mann, Gott hassend und befleckt.  
Ein und die selbe Person, gepeinigt von den Jahren voll Zerstörung und Hass.  
Kann man ihn strafen für das was er ist, hat er, der Herr, ihn nicht selbst erschaffen?  
Ein zielloses Herz, umherirrend im Labyrinth unserer Welt, unserer Zeit. 

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Gefallen von den Pforten des Himmels,  
verlassen von den Schwingen des Glücks.  
Verhöhnt von den Rittern des Himmels,  
an den Felsen der Wehmut aufgeprallt.  
Auferstanden am Blute anderer,  
entzückt von den Schmerzensschreien seiner Opfer.  
Keine Gnade kennend, dem Herrn nichts gutes wollend.  
Hass leitet seinen Weg und Schmerz ist sein Leben.

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Ein Monster, verborgen im Kern seines Seins.  
Ein kleiner Junge, versteckt im Dunkel seiner Seele.  
Ein junger Mann, physisch keinen Schmerz empfindend,  
doch leidend in seinem Herzen.  
Drei Personen in einer Hülle, die einmal ein Körper war, gefangen.  
Drei Seelen, nicht unterschiedlicher sie sein könnten.  
Und doch haben sie alle auf ihre Weise viel Schmerz erlebt.  
Doch noch glimmt ein kleiner funken Hoffnung in ihm,  
nicht viel größer als ein Sandkorn.  
Und doch ist er da, hält ihn am Leben und lässt nicht zu,  
dass seine Gedanken ganz verschwinden.  
Doch kann eben dieser Funke alles überstehen?   
Denn der Abgrund seiner Seele ist tief  
und der irre Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird stärker...

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Eine Seele, so rein und zerbrechlich.  
Ein Körper, zerschunden und vernarbt.  
Er lebt im Dunkel seiner verborgenen Ängste,  
verwirrt in seinen Gedanken, unberechenbar in seinen Taten.  
Doch was fühlt sein Herz?  
Ein verborgener Schrei, noch zu schwach noch zu klein.  
Kann ihn denn kein Mensch hören, sieht denn niemand den verborgenen Schmerz in seinen Augen?  
Kirchenglocken läuten, eine stumme Anklage an ihn.  
Der Herr ist erbost, will ihn quälen, doch denkt er auch an das Leid, welches er ihm zugefügt hat?  
Ist er denn besser, ist es nicht sein Herz welches verdorben und voller Hass ist?  
Zwei Gegner, doch kann einer von ihnen gewinnen?  
Ein harter Kampf steht bevor und noch ist der Ausgang offen...

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Ein schwarzer Engel  
Ein Gemüt, so tosend wie die stürmische See.  
Ein reines Herz, keine Schuld kennend.  
Doch er hat ihn verlassen, er der Herr über alles und jeden.  
Er erfreut sich an den Qualen des anderen, quält ihn mit Freuden.  
Die Federn fallen aus, unausweichlich das neue Schicksal bringend.  
Kein Engel mehr, keine reinen Gedanken mehr findend.  
Ein Monster in Menschengestalt und doch ist etwas übrig von dem einst so strahlenden Engel.  
Eine Frage, kleiner als das dass menschliche Auge die Empfindungen wahrnehmen könnte.  
Bin ich allein, oder gibt es jemanden der mich lieben könnte?

‡††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††‡

Glocken klingen, unaufhaltsam, unausweichlich.  
Ein schriller Klang in seinen Ohren,  
stechend, schmerzend, wie nicht von dieser Welt.  
Sein Auge flattert, sein Herz rast immer schneller.  
Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Wieso schmerzt es in meinem Herzen?  
Ein verstoßener, nicht mehr in den Hallen des Herrn erwünscht.  
Nicht mehr als ein altes Spielzeug um seine Langeweile zu betäuben.  
Wie eine Marionette mit der man nach belieben Spielt um sie dann wieder in die alte Truhe zu verdammen.  
Er lässt ihn leiden, erfreut sich an seinen Schmerzen.  
Doch die Fäden reißen und die Marionette wird zu seinem größten Feind.


	2. Ein Junge weint

Ein kleiner Samen der Hoffnung

zerbrechlich und klein

kann leicht verwehen und für immer verschwinden

doch er hütet ihn wie einen Schatz

sein kostbarster Besitz

würde er von dieser Welt verschwinden

ein kleiner Junge würde mit ihm gehen

ein Junge von kostbarer Reinheit

nur er kann dem Monster Einhalt gebieten

es besänftigen, bezähmen

niemand weis von dem kleinen Wesen in ihm,

niemand will es erforschen, befreien

und so bleibt ein gefallener Engel

verdammt auf alle Ewigkeit

† + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + †

Von Gott verstoßen, dem Himmel so fern

versteckt er sich in der ewigen Dunkelheit

ängstlich wartend um Vergebung

eine Absolution die ihm nie geschenkt werden wird

gefürchtet von den Menschen, verhöhnt von den Rittern des Himmels

gefangen im endlosen Kreis der Verzweiflung

die seine Sinne benebeln

das Böse nährt

das Schlechte das nicht das Schlechte ist

nur ein Opfer der Intrige, der Intoleranz des menschlichen Wesens

der Fehler des Göttlichen

des Einen der ihn vergaß

sich von ihm abwand

wie ein lästiges Spielzeug das man entsorgt

die Dunkelheit umschließt ihn wie ein wärmender Mantel

begleitet ihn sanft in das Land der Träume

macht einem Ungeheuer platz

das nach Vergeltung lächtzt

um ein Kind zu beschützen

das keine Tränen mehr hat

† + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + † + †

Kirchenglocken schlagen

im festverankerten Takt

grausame Töne

die seine Seele verletzen

tiefe Wunden schlagen, die nicht heilen können

sich immer tiefer graben

ihn von innen verbluten lassen

eine Träne erstarrt zu Kristall

kann nicht mehr vergehen, bleibt ewiger Zeuge der Zerstörung

des Hasses der ihn zerbricht

ein Schrei der Vergeltung durchdringt die Nacht

tote Körper türmen sich

in einer Blutlarche vereint

dem großen Ziel zum Opfer gefallen

dem Wunsch den einen, den Herrn zu strafen


End file.
